Across the Universe
by BlackJoker013
Summary: Do you remember the dreams you had as a child? Do you remember in your loneliest nights wishing you had someone to play with, to hang with, to talk to, to walk with. When you grow older your memories fade they get clouded but not forgotten. See what happens when the fog lifts and the dreams you once had become real.
1. First Reunion

_disclaimer: story cover by SpilarBlue titled Fire check it out on deviant art_

**And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder: One of the four beasts saying: "Come and see." And I saw. And behold, a white horse.**

"Now let us anoint the master who will help us in our new path."

In a sandalwood decorated temple a very important ceremony was being conducted. The citizens from Republic City as well as different esteemed members from the Fire Nation, Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom had all gathered in this ceremonial hall for the induction ceremony of the Airbender Jinora granddaughter of the late Avatar Aang and new second Airbending master in over century.

Up on the grand stand the Airbenders of the new Air Nation stood proudly as they saw their friend and new master in her moment of ascension. Jinora's father the Airbending Master Tenzin had removed the hood that hid his daughters face revealing two things. Her auburn colored hair had been completely shaved off surprising only one of the Airbening disciples, but what came to no surprise to anyone else was the blue arrow now tattooed on the young lady's head.

Jinora removed the rest of her cloak showing off the other tattoos that now where marked on her hands and arms, they too being the blue arrows symbolizing her graduation.

The Airbenders behind her start to bend the smoke from the burning incenses all around them, sounding off the wind chimes that decorated the hall in celebration.

Jinora turned to hug her father in gratitude as well as overcoming with joy at her achievement. Soon the whole hall was full of the sound of roaring applause. Everyone voiced their admiration for the young girl's achievement, all except one.

Sitting in a wheel chair in the side of the grand stand sat a tired warrior. The Yong woman was dressed in her ceremonial water tribe clothing, her hands resting on her lab she too was happy for the girl but at the same time she was sad. Avatar Korra had fought bravely in the past few weeks. While trying to take down an anarchist terrorist by the name of Zaheer she had also been battling the effect of a rare metallic poison that said criminal had infected her with. After giving it her all she soon succumbed to the effects of the poison during her bout with the dark Airbender and would have been killed if it weren't for the timely arrive of the members of the Air Nation. It was through Jinora's leader ship that Korra was alive right now as well as the Metalbending master Suyin Beifong who had bent the metallic poison out of her system. But the poison had been inside her for too long though she was out of mortal danger the road to recovery would be a long one.

So Korra would have to wait, wait to help the citizens of the chaotic Earth Kingdom, wait to hunt down the remaining members of the terrorist group the Red Lotus, wait for the chance to help bring the world into balance. But little did she know her wait would soon be over.

In the center of the grand stand that Jinora had been standing in something strange happened a black crack appeared. From the corner of his eye Tenzin was to first to see it. The master released his daughter form his grip and examined the crack. Being as cautious as possible he tried to analyze what it was. Pretty soon the hall become quite again as the crack got bigger and more noticeable. Before any one could say anything another crack appeared this time going in a horizontal direction going a cross the first one making a giant black plus sign.

Tenzin eyed the black plus only to gaze away from it toward Korra, seeing if she was alright. With everything that had happened in the past few weeks her safety was his prime directive.

"Everyone!" he address the guest sitting in the audience "the ceremony is over please calmly and slowly make way to the nearest exists please" he added the extra please in a way to hide his own worry on what was happening.

Slowly all the guest got up from the floor they were sitting one started to exit the temple, a loud murmur came from all their mouths as they gossiped on what the reason form a floating black plus made of what could be described as dark vapor had been doing there.

Lin Beifong Tenzin's former girlfriend and Chief of the Republic City Police Force ran from the side lines and up to the Master eyeing the black plus as she did.

"So do you think this might be something spirit related?" The chief asked her eyes still on the plus arms ready to bend at a moment's notice."

"Yes" Tenzin replied while stroking his goatee "which is why I need to ask you and your officers to leave"

Lin's eyes narrowed as she looked away from the plus and to her ex "excuses me" she asked in tranquil fury.

"Lin if this is something spiritual related I believe me and the other Airbenders are best suited to handle it, besides if something comes out of those dark cracks and we can't try to reason with it. I'd be better if there was a second layer of defense outside the temple around the stoned foundations seeing as this temple is made of wood you might have a better advantage outside."

He made a good point "alright, just be careful"

Tenzin nodded as Lin gathered her troops and made their way out to make an outside formation.

"Dear" Tenzin saw that his wife Pema along with a few air acolytes came over to him "watch over Jinora" she said as she kissed his check. Tenzin blushed slightly still not all that comfortable about public displays of affection despite how long they had been married for.

"Ikki, Mello let's get going" Pema only got a few feet away before her second oldest raised her voice.

"No! If Daddy and Jinora are staying I'm staying too" Ikki said as she crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"Yeah me to" Meelo followed his sisters example stomping his feet before crossing his arms.

"Don't worry mom me and dad can take care of them if things turn south besides without their help we won't have been able to save Korra."

Pema looked at her oldest still not believing that her quite little book worm had grown so much over the past year. She sighed a little before conceding to them.

"All right you two listen to your father and sister, and run the second….." Pema turned around and faced the black cracks noticing they had gradually gotten bigger "…the second something bad happens"

"aye aye sir" Meelo saluted his mother as he stood at attention. Pema let out a chuckle as she secured her infant son Rohan in her arms as she and the other air acolytes exited out of the temple from the back of the grand stands.

Tenzin saw that the temple was now empty san himself, his Bending children, the members of the new Air Nation, the brothers Mako and Bolin, Southern Water Tribe chief Tonraq, Asami, and KORRA!

Asami wheeled Korra over to Tenzin and the others as she faced the paralyzed avatar toward the black plus.

"Asami what are you doing!" Tenzin addressed the mechanic.

"I'm sorry when that thing first appeared I tried to get Korra out of her but…" Asami looked down to her friend as she looked on to the crack her tired eyes never leaving its sight.

"I'm still the Avatar Tenzin" Korra quietly said "even if I can't move and can't bend with a finger I'm still the bridge between this world and the spirit world I won't run away." Korra broke her gaze and looked at her chair "or I guess in my case I won't wheel away" she smiled sadly just a bit at her own joke.

Tenzin looked at chief Tonraq as he stood behind Asami with his arms crossed "the first sign of trouble I'm getting Korra out of here" it looked like he too didn't approve of Korra's choice to stay but when she wanted to be she was more stubborn than a Badger mole .

Tenzin turned back around only to see Jinora approach the crack. The young master was only inches away from touching the mysterious cracks only for a hand to grasp hers, a hand that had come out of the crack. The plus had instantly expanded and stretched out now forming a rectangle.

"Jinora are you all right!" Tenzin asked in alarm still confused as to what was happening.

Everyone shifted into defensive positions Tonraq stood in front of his daughter blocking Korra's view on what was happening.

"I'm fine he's not hurting me I think he wants me to pull him out" Jinora yelled as she placed her other hand on top of the golden one sandwiching it as she leaned back using her body weight to fall down in hopes of pulling the arms owner out of the darkness.

"Jinora you don't know who that hand belongs to it might be a dark spirit" Tenzin warned his daughter.

Jinora didn't listen as she still held onto the glowing hand desperately trying to pull the owner out "I don't think so dad" she argued between grunts "last time I checked dark sprits weren't surrounded in golden aura"

Jinora looked around and saw her younger sister and brother Ikki and Meelo watching her while in their defensive stances ready for if and when something bad happened.

"Hey do you think you two could help me" Jinora asked.

Ikki and Meelo looked at each other as they both exited their stances and not needing a second more for persuasion ran over to their big sister and grabbed on to the hand.

With all three children pulling the hand started to come out of the darkness. First the hand and then an arm that was clothed in a black material wrapped tightly around it, a sleeve of what could be described as belonging to glowing jacket bathed in the same gold light as the hand. And finally a shoulder followed by a head.

The three children fell backwards, getting themselves right back up quickly as they could. Only to see a young man with gold spiky hair and whisker marked cheeks stuck in the black door way. The young man looked unconscious as he just floated in the middle of the darkness his arm hanging down and swinging. He didn't look evil or malevolent but there was always the chance he was.

Tenzin approached the young man keeping his keen eye for the first sight of suspicions movements. He nearly fell over at the sound of a loud voice going off right in his ear

"Hey he looks like he's our age!" Bolin former mover star turned Lavabending globe trotter had his face right next to Tenzin's.

The lovable goof approached the golden haired stranger and slowly started to poke him on the top of the head.

Mako Bolin's older Firebending brother ran up to him and held on his arm stopping Bolin from future continued pokes.

"Would you cut it out we don't know who or what this guy is he could be dangerous!" Mako yelled

"Could you guys stop yelling, I'm trying to sleep" a tired voice mumbled out. The brothers stopped and faced the golden young man who had just spoken up.

The glowing stranger still had his eyes closed but his mouth started moving around smacking his lips as he did. He slowly opened his eyes reveling red irises with slit pupils giving off the look of an animal's eyes.

Bolin started to inch his way closer to the strangers sliding his foot forward along with the rest of his body after taking cautious strides.

"heeeelllllllooooowwwww" he said dragging the word out "My name is Bolin!" he gestured his hand over his chest as his voice picking up in volume "what is your name" he asked pointing over to the stranger.

"Hi my names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto raised his hand in greeting.

Everyone was so mesmerized by the shining young man that they didn't notice Korra's eyes widening in shock as a small tear from a lost memory rolled off her cheek. "N…..Naruto?" she questioned quietly no one hearing her soft voice.

Bolin gasped "I think he understands me" Mako only held his arms together as he raised an eye brow at his rock head brother.

The golden boy now known as Naruto stared to shift around in the open black portal he was stuck in. He desperately tried to pull out his other arm along with the rest of his body.

"I think I'm stuck could you help me?" Naruto asked looking around addressing everyone in his line of vision. The Airbenders had all looked around each other shrugging and not knowing if they should, their eyes all drifted toward Tenzin for the answer.

The middle aged master too was at loss. On the one hand they didn't know who this boy was or if he would be a danger to everyone here. But his morel dilemma was answered by the new Airbening Master beside him.

"All right what do you think is the best way to pull him out" Jinora, Mello, Ikki, and Bolin had all formed a semi-circle around Naruto all thinking on the question Jinora just asked.

"Why don't we all just grab on his arm like you guys did before and just pull harder" Bolin suggested.

Jinora shock her head "that's not a good idea if all of us are pulling on his arm there's a good chance we might dislocate it from his shoulder"

"Oh I know" Ikki said raising her arm up like she was answering a question in class "why don't we get some sky bisons and tie them around his arm, they could defiantly pull him out that way!"

Jinora glared at her sister "no that would just rip his arm off Ikki"

"We could tie him to an Airship" Meelo suggested jumping in the air bending it a bit to let him raise higher, everyone just ignored him.

The sound of slurping broke their concentration as they all turned to Naruto. Said boy was currently chewing one something, most likely the context from the plastic cup he was holding in his free hand, with a pair of chop sticks sticking out from the top. Everyone watched him as he finished chowing; the aura from his arm grew and formed into the shape of two small hands. The hands held the chop sticks and feed Naruto another helping of noodles. He chewed his second helping slowly his eyes closed as he enjoyed his noodles. Opening his eyes he saw everyone was looking at him.

"wah" he asked with his mouth still full.

"Where did you get those from" Mako asked suspiciously "and how did you do make those glowing arm things?"

Swallowing the noodles he answered "I got these from my home, I was practicing a teleportation technique before I got stuck like this, the stuff around me must have followed me in this portal" Naruto saw everyone's face still puzzled but not for the reasons he was thinking

"Oh I'm sorry did you guys want some" Naruto shook his cup lightly.

Bolin's eyes lit up as he raised his hand Naruto handed him the cup. The Earthbender picked up the chop sticks and started to feed on the remaining noodles. After chowing and swallowing a small amount his face drained in color as his hands started to shake. He turned to face Naruto pointing to the cup as he asked "what…what is this it's not just noodles is it?"

Naruto laughed a bit at Bolin's quarry "no that's a cup of ramen"

"Ramen….is the BEST FOOD EVER!" Bolin inhaled the rest of the cup as fast as he could.

Mako's grumpy factor only increased "Bolin would you quit it this is…" he never got to finish as his younger brother shoved a portion of the ramen into his mouth.

The young officer chowed on the noodles his face lessening his scowl turning into a slight smile "hey these are pretty good!"

Naruto let out a breath of relief "oh that's good I'm glad you like it, I'm even more glade you guys passed."

"We passed?" Bolin asked

"Yeah I didn't know if you people would be good guys or bad, but all good people like ramen so you passed."

"You were afraid of us?" Meelo asked looking up at the older boy.

"Well yeah just a little I mean I can tell all you guys are strong you all have such powerful energy I sure wouldn't want to get any of you mad." Naruto said smiling. The Airbenders behind Tenzin and the others all rubbed the back of their necks form humility of Naruto's words as he addressed them as well.

"Especially you" Naruto pointed to Jinora "you're the one who pulled me out first right?"

Jinora stood tall as Naruto addressed her "yes my name is Jinora it's nice to meet you Naruto" she said politely and bowed.

"Could you come over here a minute" Naruto asked as he reeled his index finger back and forth. The young master approached him.

Naruto placed his hand on top on Jinora's bald head and closed his ruby eyes what happened next surprised everyone. In one moment Jinora's bald scalp was shrouded in a flowing body of auburn hair. Jinora's new due was longer then her old style as it reached all the way down her back.

Everyone was speechless as the girl placed her hands on her head feeling not so naked anymore, she ran her fingers through the thick clean strands of hair trembling a bit at what the shining man had done.

"Me next! Me next!" Meelo's loud happy voice broke the silence as he ran up to Naruto and his sister.

Naruto laughed at the young Airbender's antics as he placed his hand on the boy's head he closed his eyes and repeated the proses. In one moment Meelo's chrome dome was now covered in a stylish chestnut colored afro.

Meelo felt up his new hair felling his poof "what does it look like?" he asked Jinora while facing her.

"It looks like a bush just grew out of your head" she answered as she still ran her finger through hers.

"Cool!" Mello ran up to his father bouncing around in excitement "You should ask him to give you hair Daddy, get it like mine!"

Tenzin composed himself from shock by coughing in his fist "you look very…..nice Meelo but I prefer my head shaved."

"That's amazing how did you give them hair like that" Bolin asked "are you a hair spirit?"

Naruto just leered at the Lavabender "what!, no I'm not a hair spirit I just used the same trick I used when I replenished Master Bushy Brows's charka and regrew Master Kakashi's eye."

"Oh" slowly Bolin's face grew in the most surprised look of his entire life "WAIT A MINUTE DID YOU JUST SAY YOU REGREW YOUR MASTER'S EYE!"

"Well yeah" Naruto looked down at his free arm his palm containing the symbol of the sun and life energy "ever since old man Six Paths gave me his power"

Bolin nearly jumped out of his skin as he ran toward Asami and Tonraq whose body was still blocking out the young woman in the wheel chair behind him. Bolin grabbed onto her chair's handles and maneuvered past the Water Chief and stopped abruptly in front of Naruto.

"CAN YOU HEAL MY FRIEND?" Bolin lowered his head and clasped his open hand together as if he where preying to a higher power.

Naruto looked down at the girl in the chair as she lifted her head, their eyes making contact. Naruto's face ran from a spectrum of emotions confusion turned to nostalgia, nostalgia to deja vu, deja vu to concentrating, from concentration to realization, and from realization to pure astonishment.

"K….K….KORA! Your KORA RIGHT!" he screamed as his eyes started to flow a small stream of tears.

Kora smiled softly "hello Naruto it's been a while" her voice was low smooth as she too had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But….b….b….but your…"

"I know how you feel" she said stopping his stuttering " the last time I checked childhood imaginary friends where just that, imaginary"

"Korra!" Naruto said his face as bright and happy as the sun but his eyes still wet from the tears as they didn't stop running down his "your real! I remember your my friend, from my dreams, my warrior princes"

Korra blushed a little at his nick name for her before one of her memories unfog as his did "that's right my whiskered champion"

Naruto blushed lightly too as he rubbed the back of his head "she used to call me that because of the whisker birthmarks" he stated toward Jinora and the others.

Naruto looked back to Korra "stay right their let me get out of this stupid portal first."

Naruto used his free arm to expand his aura into the shape of a giant animal arm. The arm stretched and touched the wooden floor of the temple. A second later a giant tree sprouted out of the middle of the floor creating a border between him and Korra.

Everyone was more confused as ever due to the fact Korra the girl who had spent most of her life trapped in the South Pole seemed to now Naruto the mysterious boy stuck in the darkness.

As the tree finished sprouting Naruto lifted his golden light shrouded animal arm and grasped onto the trunk of the tree he then pulled as hard as he could forming other smaller arms all over his body each one grabbing onto an uncoupled spot on the trunk. As he managed to free his other arm he used it like the first and formed an animal arm, using it to grab onto the top of the trunk.

Like pulling a coin from putty Naruto freed himself from the portal, said dark mass slowly started to close just before eight black spheres came out of it followed by a few books, an open scroll, some empty ramen cups and a pair of boxers.

When the portal sealed shut it had actually formed into a ninth black sphere, said spheres orbited around each other before levitating directly behind Naruto.

The yellow haired ninja let go of his grip on the tree floating in the air as he did. He moved passed the tree and came down in front of Korra.

His happy smile slowly shifted to a sad frown as he know noticed the state his friend was in. the dark circles under her eyes, the tired expression she had on her face, the weakness of her energy that he started to sense, and the fact that she was in a wheel chair rather than a rolling one.

"Korra?" he questioned at what had happened to her as he slowly fell to his knees.

Kora raised her hand gently placed it on Naruto's face touching his whisker marks remembering the first time she did. She guided his head on her lap as she placed her other hand on his hair stroking it not knowing the hums escaping her closed lips.

All the inhabits in the temple form the Airbenders now Korra was acquainted with, to the friends that she cared for, to her father that loved she loved deeply where stricken at the uncharacteristic display of affection that the tough as nails Avatar was giving the boy who slowly wept in her lap.

To know this friendship, to find its beginning let's take a step back.

Before Korra opened the spirit gates

Before Naruto saved the shinobi world

Before Korra faced Vaatu

Before Naruto befriend a nine tailed beast

Before Korra learned the ways of air

And even before the first rasengan

Let's go all the way back to when the boy with spike gold hair and the girl with the short pony tail first meet in the forest that connected their dreams from across the universe.

Season four of Legend of Korra starts Oct 3rd


	2. First Meet

**Love is a burning thing and it makes a fiery ring. Bound by wild desire I fell into a ring of fire.**

In a forest with trees so tall that the sky was made of leaves there was a girl. A lost little girl shy of just eight years. She was dressed in a sleeveless blue shirt, while wearing a pair of darker blue pants. She wore her feet bare devoid of any protection. Her hair was held up in a high pony tail but due to its length her hairs stuck out rather then drop down.

"Hello?" the girl cried out "can anyone hear me!" the girl's eyes watered just a bit as she held her shoulder rubbing her arms up and down "I'm cold" she said softly despite being raised in a winter tundra the cool breezes that floated now and again seemed to make a chill run up and down her spine.

**Snap! **

The girl turned around from the sound of a cracking twig "who's there!" she said her vigor and spirit slowly rising back up. She started to walk backwards as she held up her tiny fists ready to jab at a moment's notice. "Show yourself or face the wrath of the Avat…." The girl stopped dead in her tracts when she felt someone grab her shoulder.

"GET AWAY!" the girl screamed out she spun around on the balls of her feet and blindly throw a punch followed by a blast of fire erupting out of her small arm.

The girl opened her eyes to see what she had hit only to see it was a who. A boy no older or younger than her was rolling on the ground trying to put out his shirt that had become aflame.

The girl lowered her arms as she studied the boy. He wore a black shirt with a red swirl symbol on his chest, a pair of white pants that where cut off at his shins, he also had a set of green goggles resting on his forehead that seemed to keep his spiky hair out of his eyes, spiky hair that was yellow?

The boy stopped rolling around the forest floor as he managed to slap away the final set of flames. He let out a breath of relief just as he looked up and scowled at the girl. He pressed his back against the ground and jumped back on his feet and took one big step right in front of her.

"What's the big idea of trying to roast me alive, asshole!" he screamed right in the girls face.

The girl took a step back and readied herself if she needed to strike again as she put up a scowl of her own "it's…it's your own fault stupid! You should have said something when I was yelling _who's there_ not sneak up on me like that!...and I'm not a…a… I'm not that bad word you called me, apologize!"

The boy's glare never faltered "first of all I wasn't sneaking I'm a ninja you bastard if I was going to sneak around you'd never see me coming at all. And second you should apologize to me for almost killing me and fourth I can call you whatever I want to call you!"

"….three comes after two idiot not four!"

"Don't call me an idiot you jerkoff!"

"oh yeah keep saying stuff that now but the second we find a grown up I'm telling on you and then you're going to get your mouth washed out with soap for your dirty mouth!"

"Let 'em try I'll do to them the same I'm going to do to you!" the boy quickly closed the gap between them as he reached his arms out, placed them on the girls shoulders and pushed her to the ground.

"ahhh!" the girl yelled as she fell backwards and bumped her elbow on a rock. She quickly grasped it as she felt a shooting numbness spread up and down her appendage. She cried just a little and sniffled a bit.

"*_sniff* _that…that hurt you…you jerk!" the girl stomped her foot down and shifted the earth under the boy's feet.

The boy wobbled about but managed to keep from falling down. "HA!" he screamed as he pointed his finger at the girl, only to get a face full of mud as the girl got up and ran away from the boy.

**Line Break**

The girl ran a short ways towards a small stream. She sat on the ground and placed the hand that was connected to her good arm in the water and create a small block of ice. She hissed at the sensation of the ice on her elbow's lump trying to keep from crying. Looking up she finally saw the true sky. It was painted black with bits of deep purple splashed around it. She saw the stars shining along with a crescent moon that seemed to be looking down at her. She looked back down into the water to see her reflection staring right back at her carrying with it the same sad face she had on.

The girl looked over in the water to see another refection in the water belonging to the boy. Without looking directly at him she saw the boy walking up to her and kneel right beside her. He placed his hands in the water and cleaned off what was left of the mud on his face. Getting the last bit off he turned his head away from the girl and said something under his breath.

"What?" the girl asked not hearing him.

The boy repeated himself but still in the same low tone not helping in what he was saying.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked again with an eyebrow raised and a look of curiosity on her face.

"I said I'm sorry for hurting your arm" he said looking down at the water and in a more clear voice.

"Oh. Then I'm sorry for throwing mud on your face." She said looking at his refection that was looking back at her.

"And" the boy said waving his arm as if to say continue.

"And what?" the girl asked as her eyes shifted from her left to her right.

The boy's face turned red as he got angry again "And! ,For setting me on fire!"

The girl turned her head and looked at the boy "I said that was an accident I'm not saying sorry for it!"

"You will if I make you say it!" he threatened as he held up a shaking fist.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" she retorted back.

The boy's frown turned sinisterly upside down as he now sported a devilish smile "alright I think I will!" he held up his other hand and got off the ground as he made a strange hand sign just as a cloud of smoke ensnared him.

The girl coughed out as she batted it away only to find that the boy had disappeared and in his place was another her!

The girl's copy looked back at the spooked original as it placed one hand on its hip and flailed around the other "I'm sorry " it said mimicking the girls voice "I'm a stupid dumb girl I didn't mean to set you one fire Mr. Future Hokage sir"

The girl got up as she stared to walk around her copy. Said doppelganger stood in place ready for her to make any kind of attack move. The girl stopped walking around as her eyes grew bigger in astonishment.

"How did you do that?" she asked

The copy was engulfed in another cloud of smoke as it reverted back to the boy. "What do you mean it's just the transformation technique don't they teach you that in your classroom?" he asked.

"Classroom? What classroom who are you and how can you change like that!" the girl asked

The boy looked back in surprise "you don't know aren't you from Konohagakure?" he asked

The girl shook her head "no I'm form the South Pole"

The boy's eyes widened "the…the South Pole but that's all the way down on the bottom of the planet how'd you get in the Fire Country!"

The girl looked around confused "the Fire Nation we're in the Fire Nation?" she asked looking around the forest.

"Yeah the Fire Country" he corrected but looked around himself "aren't we?" he questioned.

The girl looked at the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. He flinched but kept his cool as he looked back.

"You still haven't told me who you are" she said. The boy smiled as he pointed his thumb towards himself and yelled out. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki a ninja and I'm the man who's going to become the next Hokage!"

The girl scratched her head as she tilted it. "What's a Hokage?" she asked

Naruto shook his head from side to side in disappointment "I guess you don't know much about anything since you're from the South Pole and all"

The girl's face switched form puzzlement to triumph she held out her arm and said"oh yeah well my name's Korra and I'm the Avatar!"

"Av·a·tar" Naruto repeated slowly like he was chewing each syllable "what's an avatar is that like a South Pole ninja or something?"

"No! Being the Avatar means it's my destiny to save the world and master all four elements!" Korra yelled back.

Naruto scoffed "destiny? You actually believe in that stuff. That's just like make belief some one doesn't just tell you that you can save the world you have to train your ass of and work your way to be able to do something like that. That's what a Hokage is someone who's the strongest and everyone in the village looks up to them!"

"Oh yeah being the Avatar means people already look up to me!" Korra fired back.

"Who would want to look up to you, tubby!" Naruto screamed pointing toward Korra's belly that her shirt didn't quite cover.

Korra looked down at her stomach then back at Naruto as her face turned bright red like an was about to go off like volcano in moments of eruption.

"You…you…..**YOU BIG JERK NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY!" **Korra roared as she held up her palms and called upon a handful of fire.

Naruto jumped back and reached behind his back pocket and pulled out a kuni knife. He twirled it around as he used his free hand to pull down his googles "I'll call you whatever I want to call you tubby,tubby,tubby who can eat a whole whale tubby!" he yelled back.

Korra let lose a volley of fire from her hands just as Naruto charged into it ready to counter.


	3. First Meal

**The other night dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms When I awoke dear, I was mistaken So I bowed my head and I cried.**

Korra unleashed her fire storm, only for it to be more of a spark that Naruto managed to dodge by rolling out of the way. Naruto then countered by throwing his kunai knife as hard as he could, only for his piss poor aim to send to knife completely out of Korra's direction and imbed it's self in a tree's trunk.

Naruto still in his throwing position with his arm held out and his leg's firmly planted on the ground stood still for about a few more seconds before pulling up his googles. "That….that was my only kunai knife"

Korra put her arms and head down and started to rub her stomach "I don't think I can bend anymore, I'm too hungry"

Looking back Korra saw the yellow haired boy nowhere in sight. The sound of grunting and a few curses turned her around to see said boy trying to pull his knife out of the tree. Korra walked over to him and pulled out her hand.

"Truce?" she asked expecting to make a peace pact with Naruto. The shinobi in training finally managed to free his weapon form tree. He pocked the knife and examined Korra's hand only for the young avatar to pull it back when a look of realization spread across her face. "Oh wait I'm supposed to do this first" Korra cleared up her throat just before spiting a loogie into her palm and presented it again as a hand shake. "Ok now can we have a truce?"

Naruto puckered his lips at Korra's declaration his eyes locked onto the bodily fluids that was running down the girl's hand. Naruto smiled nervously as he held out his own hand and said "ok truce".

"Great!" Korra grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. As Naruto watched his hand go up and down and feel the warm and slimy spit he couldn't help but think this was Korra's way of getting back at him for calling her tubby. Not knowing in truth she had seen Water Tribe fishermen do the custom when they were haggling to customers to an agreed price.

Letting go, the second Korra turned her head Naruto started to rub his hand over the back of his shorts in an attempted to get the spit off. Korra was looking over to the creak she had previously used as an ice pack. "I think there might be some fish, eels, or crabs in the water" her mouth drooled a little at the idea of eating all three proposed creatures.

Naruto just sweat dropped as he looked over to the water himself. "You know eels and crabs are usually in salt water"

Korra looked back to Naruto with a quivering lip; puppy dog eyes all tell-tale signs of disappointment. Naruto held up his arms and tried to cheer her up. "But there might be some fish in there just sit back and I'll catch some." Naruto took out his kunai knife again and placed it in his mouth. He ran towards to water taking off his shirt, shoes, and shorts till he was wearing nothing but his boxers and googles. He jumped into a deep end of the creak and cannon balled into the water.

Korra watched a few bubbles make their way to the surface just before Naruto breached his head. The kunai knife in his mouth now held a skewered fish that was desperately trying to flop away.

"Wow nice going! Ok now it's my turn!" Korra placed her hand's on the hem of her shirt and was about to pull it off.

Naruto saw Korra about to undress, his gapping mouth almost made him drop his kunai knife. He quickly grabbed it with his hand and started to wave franticly over to the Avatar. "Hey what are you doing?"

Korra let go of her shirt with a puzzled look on her face "what? I was about to jump in too."

"Yeah but are you wearing anything under your shirt?" Naruto asked.

"No"

"Then you can't take it off don't you know girls are supposed to cover them self's up when their around boys!"

Korra folded her arms and grumbled "but I don't want to get my clothes wet. I'm still too hungry to bend so I can't catch anything with bending, I got to dive in like you did."

"Then you can just wear my shirt and shorts while we eat. You can dry your cloths by the camp fire where we'll cook the fish!" Naruto argued back.

Korra's cheeks lightly glowed red as she remembered something her mother Senna once told her.

**{Korra's Flash Back}**

Korra smiled as she and Senna held hands and walking towards the Glacier Spirits Festival. The bright lights from all the games and the sounds of celebration excited Korra. She tried to lead her mother towards the games but out of the corner of her eye she saw something strange. A teenage girl was walking hand in hand with a teenage boy, and the girl seemed to be wearing a coat two sizes too big for her.

Senna felt Korra pulling on her arm trying to get her attention. She looked down towards her daughter "is something the matter sweetie."

"Why is that girl wearing such a big coat? It's not that cold out" Korra asked pointing over towards the young couple.

Senna chuckled softly "that girl's not wearing a big coat because it's cold. She's wearing it because it belongs to that boy."

Korra turned her head "huh?"

"You see when a boy likes a girl one of the things he does his offer his coat or jacket to her as a way of saying he likes her."

Korra looked back at the couple just in time to see the girl plant a kiss on the boy's cheek. The little Avatar spat her tongue out in disgust "that's dumb."

{Out of Korra's Memory}

"Hey Coral!" Naruto yelled over to the girl who was still dazed from her flash back. "So do we have a deal, Coral?"

Korra snapped out of it blushing a little"yeah sure thanks!" she shook yelled quickly and ran towards the creak cannonballing in just as Naruto did. Naruto recoiled from Korra's splash as he splashed right back the second she breached herself.

Korra laughed and splashed right back "the one who catches the most fish wins!" she yelled before diving back down. Naruto was about to do the same but stopped when Korra came back up looking annoyed "and my name is Korra! Not Coral you got It sun head" she enforced her point by pocking him.

Naruto leaned in closer as if to say something so Korra leaned as well. But Naruto just puffed out his cheeks as he took a deep breath and dived down in the water.

"Hey wait for me!" Korra followed in suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Korra sat on a fallen log right next to Naruto. In front of them was a roaring campfire that was cooking four fish that where skewered through sticks and implanted right next to the fire. And right next to the fish where Korra's wet clothes resting on top of an assortment of leaves acting as a buffer to keep the forest dirt off them.

The Waterbender was currently wearing Naruto's black shirt and white short pants while periodically poking her own wet garbs with a stick to see if they were dry yet. Over to her left was a semi naked Naruto who was keeping himself busy by turning over the fish every few minutes or so.

Even with Naruto's cloths and the campfire Korra still felt cold every now and again thanks to the chilling wind that blew by. So she couldn't help but shiver and try to lean closer to the fire. But as cold as she was she felt badly for Naruto who was only in his underwear.

Wait why should she feel bad he's the one who told her to keep her close on and he'd give her his. But still she felt a small pang of guilt.

"There, dinner's ready" Naruto reached over and picked up one of the fish on a stick and handed it to Korra before taking one for himself. He started to eat taking big bites as he enjoyed his meal looking over to his right he noticed Korra was just looking at hers. "Hey they're cooked you know it's safe to eat them."

Korra took a small bit just before leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder

"wha…..what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he almost chocked on his fish.

"You didn't say anything but I can tell your cold. I thought I could help warm you up until you get your cloths back." Korra said innocently

Naruto turned his head away from her not wanting Korra to see his red face. "Fine do whatever you like it's not like I care or whatever."

Even with his head turned Korra couldn't help but imagine the yellow haired boy was grinning just a bit and wouldn't you know she wasn't wrong as for the first time Naruto couldn't stop smiling. The words "_she cares about me_" where rooting around his mind like a programmable message sign. His smile grew even bigger when he felt Korra hold is hand.


	4. First Confessions

**I keep a close watch on this heart of mine I keep my eyes wide open all the time I keep the ends out for the tie that binds Because you're mine, I walk the line**

Korra opened her eyes looking over to the horizon she could see the sun touching the ocean in just a few more minutes it would be nightfall.

She lowered her view towards Air Temple Island from her current distance she could just barely see the islands courtyard and if she squinted she could make out the tiny specs of the people running around in a panic at where the Avatar had gone to.

If the Airbenders where to take flight they would probably spot her sitting on top of Aang's giant shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

Korra looked over to the young man who was currently holding her hand. Without his glowing aura around him he was dressed differently. He wore a zipped up black coat, dark orange pants, a pair of black open toed boots, along with a black headband with a metal plate on his forehead. But the thing she couldn't keep her eyes off was his right hand, for some reason he had it covered in wrappings. When he was all glowy she remembered seeing his hand bare so why was it covered now?

Naruto saw what Korra was looking at when she didn't answer his question. Naruto lifted his wrapped arm up. "You want to know what happened."

The Avatar nodded at his statement.

Naruto smiled as he used his wrapped arm to scratch the tip of his nose. "I'll tell you" he turned his head to look into Korra's eyes "if you tell me what happened to your legs."

Korra started to swing said appendages something she wouldn't be able to do a few hours ago. "It's kind of a long story."

"Come on you can just sum it up can't you? Here I'll go first you remember my classmate the one who I always said was the top student at the ninja academy?"

Korra scrunched her face up as the fog in her mind was lifting her time she spent in the forest. "Sas-something."

"ah yeah Sas-something I guess it all started with him."

**Air Temple Island**

"I knew we couldn't trust that guy!"

All round the court yard a group composed of the new members of the Air Nation, a few officers of the Republic city Police department, a couple of White Lotus Sentries along with Korra's friends and family where panicking for one reason and one reason only the avatar was missing.

"Guy comes from a black hole and just because he's glowing he's supposed to be a good guy." Mako ran his hand through his hair in frustration. After everything they've been through, what Korra had been trough they just lost it all with some stranger taking Korra right form under their noses!

"Calm down Mako I'm sure Naruto just took Korra somewhere quit so they can catch up." Bolin said while looking through a set of binoculars trying to find any sign of where Korra and her apparently childhood imaginary friend flew off to. "You heard Korra they've been friends since they were kids."

"Korra said he was her _imaginary_ friend as in he wasn't real" Mako yelled out in frustration. The young officer made his way towards Senna and Tonraq "Sir" he said addressing Korra's father "did Korra ever mention Naruto to you when she was little."

The chief of the South Pole shook his head but hearing the name caught Senna's attention "Wait did you say Naruto, as in Naruto Uzumaki?"

Mako's head tilted towards Korra's mother "You've heard of him ma'am?"

Senna's look of concern dropped into one of irritation "Mako we've been over this you can call me Senna or even Aunt Senna but don't call me ma'am it makes me sound old."

Tonraq rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "ah sweaty is now really the time?"

"I suppose your right. It's just hard to believe I always teased Korra when she told me about a boy who would play with her in her dreams. But I had a feeling that was Naruto carrying our daughter when he flew with her out of the temple. She always said he had hair as bright as the sun with a smile even more radiant. I just can't believe he's real."

"I know dear this whole day has been confusing enough."

"I found them!"

All eyes were on Bolin as they looked at the direction he was gazing at, Aang Memorial Island more specifically the giant statue of Anng's shoulder.

"Here let me see!" Ikki jumped onto Bolin's shoulders with her legs dangling off his chest. She grabbed the binoculars and pulled them to her face "He's right they're on grandpa Aang's shoulders!"

Asami who for whatever reason was still pushing Korra's empty wheel chair let go of said chair and pulled out a spy glass from her back pocket and aimed it at statue Aang "It looks like their talking"

The young mechanic turned tycoon put down the spyglass and addressed her ex-boyfriend "You can relax see Korra's not in any danger." She handed the spyglass over to him.

"I hope so" the firebender looked through the glass.

**Back to the Shoulder **

"….and that's about it. As soon as Sakura stopped the bleeding and we all went back to the village I just had to wait for a week before Granny Tsunade could make me this prostitute arm."

Korra felt her eyes water again. For the past half hour Naruto had given her an abridged version of his battle with the masked man Obito that lead to his bout with Madara that then lead to his confrontation with Kaguya to finally his fight with Saskue.

"I can't believe you went through all that. I can't believe all those battles took place on one day. And I can't really believe you lost your arm on your birth…. Wait? Did you say your prostitute arm?"

Naruto looked at said arm then back to her "Yeah you know my prostitute arm, my fake arm that I….wait it's prosthetic not prostitute I don't know why I keep getting those two words mixed up."

Korra laughed one thing she remembered Naruto always made her laugh when she was either scared or mad he always had a way for her to crack a smile.

"But I don't understand you have healing powers can't you fix your own arm you know like grow a new one?"

"It doesn't work like that I Korra. Believe me the week it took for my new arm to get ready I tried everything to grow a new one I guess my new abilities have limits, I just glade me healing you wasn't one of them."

Korra let go of the hand she was holding and reached over for Naruto's other one. He directed said arm over to her. Korra traced her fingers over the wrappings "So why do you keep it wrapped up like this?"

"It's just easier I don't really like that way it looks under the cloth. The only time I let the wrappings come off is when I'm in my Six Path Mode. When I'm shrouded in chakra my arm goes back to looking like my old one did. But it's not all bad at least this one can do some cool tricks."

"Oh like what."

Naruto smiled as he gently pulled his hand back and concentrated as a series of braches started to grow out of his fingers.

Korra was taken by surprise as the braches quickly grow and surrounded the two of them. She was even more taken back when the grove started to sprout leaves painted in a spectrum of fall and spring colors.

"Wow Naruto this is amazing!" Korra leaned back and used the brush as a cushion. The leaves where a lot softer than normal ones it felt like a bed of fluff.

As the last bits grew out of Naruto's fingers he gently flexed his digits cutting off the connection between his hand and the arrangement that surrounded them. He leveled his hand again and made a head wreath which he placed on Korra.

The avatar placed her hands on the head piece slightly readjust it. Before she could put her hands down she felt something emerge from the wreath. Plucking one of the new phenomenons she held it up to her vison reveling it to be a flower.

**Air Temple Island**

"I don't believe it!" Ikki shrieked out

"What, what is it did something happen to Korra!" Tenzin asked frantically.

"That glowing boy Naruto gave her a head wreath. And the wreath sprouted a whole bunch of flowers" Ikki explained.

"Really let me see"

Ikki handed the binoculars down to Bolin who adjusted the focusing ring for his eye sight "Wow she's right, this Naruto guys really classy." Boling passed the binoculars back to Ikki while addressing his brother "You know Mako if you did romantic stuff like that I'm pretty sure Korra wouldn't have dumped you"

The stoic firebender turned red "Korra didn't dump me it was mutual." He said keeping his voice even.

"It wasn't mutual she dumped you." Asami deadpanned "And Bolin's right you never gave me any flowers when we dated either you might make a note of that in the future so your next girlfriend don't dump you like me and Korra."

Mako ran his hand down his face in frustration. "Ok can we all stop focusing on me and figure out how we're getting Korra down from there."

"Naruto will bring Korra down when there done catching up" Senna stated as she he held up a spare spyglass Asami had lent her "If half the stories on what Korra told me about Naruto are true then we have nothing to worry about."

"Tenzin what do you think should we go and get Korra or do you think she'll be ok up there." Mako asked the air master.

Ikki had handed the binoculars to her to her father. "I agree with Senna. When Korra's ready she'll have Naruto bring her down." The old master returned the binoculars back to his daughter. A small tear rolled down his cheek and touch his smiling face. "I'm just happy Korra's laughing again."

Pema walked beside her husband and placed her hand on his shoulder. Tenzin placed his own on top of Pema's as they embraced half way.

"pff she's probably laughing at the wreath right now I bet Korra's telling that guy that it's corny." Mako said under his breath.

**Korra and Naruto**

Naruto narrowed his eyes "what do you mean it's corny?"

Korra giggled at the face Naruto was making "I'm sorry but come on a wreath made out of flowers. Come one what am I supposed to be the princess of the forest or something."

Naruto couldn't help but smile as well "I don't know you were pretty bossy back in that forest you might as well have been the princess of it."

Korra lightly nudged him in the arm "You mean the _warrior_ princess don't you."

"Your right _warrior_ princes" Naruto leaned over to her his ocean blue eyes connecting with Korra's sky blue. "And what princess is without her champion." He said in a smooth sexy voice or at least a mock one.

Korra couldn't help but giggle "You mean my _whiskered_ champion" she touched the marks on Naruto's cheeks tracing her fingers on the impressions.

Naruto shivered form Korra's touch he moved his own hands to Korra's face. Only to pull back his right hand in embarrassed due to its deformity. It seemed he wasn't a hundred present behind his new appendage.

Lucky for him Korra wasn't so appalled she let go off one of his cheeks to guild his new hand over to her lips. She gently kissed the tips of his fingers not showing any sign of hesitation what so other.

Naruto felt his heart beat faster as his bloods started to brighten his face. His stomach twisted and ran cold as Korra stopped her cluster of affection and guild Naruto's hand to her face. She grasped Naruto's bare jowl, she couldn't take her eyes off his.

**Air Temple Island **

"I think they're going to kiss!" Asami cried out getting everyone's attention on the two heroes.

"Should we really be watching this?" Bolin asked only to get a "**YES**!" as the general consensus of everyone in the court yard.

"Oh this is just like a romance novel" Jinora sighed as she shared a pair of binoculars with her friend Kai. Each of them was looking through one of the eye piece their faces just as close to each other as Korra and Naruto's. "I just hope this doesn't end the same why as the last story I read."

"Why?" the new Airbender besides her asked "what happened did they get eaten by a dragon or something?" he asked half joking

"No it's just that sometimes the author would really agitate the reader by delaying the kiss to the next chapter or a few chapters later by pushing back it with a flashback arc."

"oh yeah" Kai agreed "what kind of jerk does that."


	5. First Embrace

**You're gonna cry, cry, cry and you'll cry alone When everyone's forgotten and you're left on your own You're gonna cry, cry, cry**

With their tummies full of fish and each wearing their own dry clothes, a young Naruto and Korra started walking down a trial in the mysterious forest. To pass the time Korra told Naruto all about her life in the South Pole or rather a more interesting version of one.

"…and when my dad brought his canon back to shore he went down in history for catching the biggest and meanest fish that ever swam in the entire sea." Korra explained throwing her arms up in show just who big the accomplishment was.

"Sure" Naruto replied not really paying attention to Korra's tall tale.

Korra saw Naruto's lack of enthusiasm to her story so she decided to amp it up a bit. "But when my mom saw how big the fish was she taught me an old family recipe to cook it and make this super yummy fish stew for the whole…"

"If you know how to make fish stew why'd you just let me cook our dinner on a stick?" Naruto interrupted his eyes not making contact with the Avatar but with the surrounding area. It was times like these he wished he paid more attention in class bahhh its Iruka Sensei's fault why did he have to make school so boring!

"Hey are you listening to me!" Korra asked with her hands at her hips demining to be looked at.

"Yeah your dad's a fishermen and your mom's a cook." Naruto waved off still looking ahead.

Korra ran past Naruto and walked up to his face. "My dad's not some _fishermen _he's the chief of the whole Southern Water Tribe!" Korra expanded her arms again in a giant circular motion showing the importance of her father. "And my mom's …..Well I don't know what she really does but she's just as important as my dad is."

Naruto with his arms behind his head walked past Korra and continued down the path "Ok, ok I get it you love your parents."

Korra followed behind Naruto continuing to jab with him. "So what about you, what do your parents do?"

Naruto walked silently before responding. "I don't have any" he stated firmly.

The sound of a second pair of foot steeps stopped moving. Naruto sighed not knowing what caused Korra to stop again. Turning around he saw the girl just standing a ways from him.

"What is it?" he asked wanting to know why she was looking at him kind of funny.

"You….you don't have a mom or a dad?" she asked.

Naruto remembered that Korra wasn't from Konohagakure so it made sense that she didn't know. "No I don't have a mom or a dad" he stated as if he were asked for the time.

"What about an aunt or an uncle?"

"No I don't….."

Korra cut Naruto off. "What about grandparents?"

"No!" Naruto yelled annoyed by all of the questions. "I don't have any parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, or even grandparents all right! I'm all alone!" Naruto's eyes widened as he realized he had raised his voice so loudly.

Korra had jumped backwards in surprise before she looked down at the ground embarrassed that she pushed Naruto so far. She slowly raised her head and looked back to him. " It…..it must be lonely being by yourself all the time." There was a small twinkle in her eye but not of awe or wonder.

Naruto scoffed and turned back around intending to keep walking. He only managed to move one step stopping when Korra continued.

"Is that why you're always yelling? And why you always say bad words because you're lonely."

Korra unknowingly struck a raw nerve. Naruto turned around putting on his best cheshire smile. "Ha yeah right I'm not lonely. Who cares if I don't have any parents?" Naruto placed his arms behind his head as he laughed "I get to stay as out as late as I want, eat what I want, and there's no one who tells me what I can or can't do! It's great" Naruto started to laugh masking his emotions, like he did every day of his life.

"But there's no one to say I love you."

Naruto stopped laughing as Korra slowly started walking towards him. "No one to tuck you in at night, or to tell you good morning when you wake up."

Korra was just a breath away from the yellow haired rouge. Naruto placed a step forward by slamming his foot on the ground shaking his fist in anger. "So what you think I care!" Naruto screamed as loud as he could. "You think I care that there was never anybody to pick me up after school! Or to take me out to the park! Or even just talk to me! Well guess what I don't care that I don't have parents or any friends!"

Tears started to run down Korra's face. "You don't have any friends either?" Korra felt her heart start to ache as her stomach felt cold and twisted inside.

Naruto angrily grabbed Korra's bare shoulders and dug his nails into her skin. "Stop crying! You think your mom and dad are going to hear you and get you out of this forest! Well their not no one ever comes when you're crying! No ever listens even if you're cold and hungry and lost your way home! They just ignore you and walk away!" the boy started to shake Korra trying to stop her from crying.

Each sob she let out every sniff that escaped from her nose was causing another crack in his mask, letting out feelings he tried to seal away from ever coming out. Naruto applied more force bringing Korra and himself to their knees still trying to silence the girl.

"Stop crying! I said stop it!" Naruto's voice started to go rasp from all the yelling he let out. Dejected he lowered his head as he started to loosen his grip on Korra's shoulders. Naruto bowed his head completely letting out another "Stop it just stop." But so much lower than his previous pleads.

Korra could fell some trickles of blood coming out of the punctures Naruto's nails had created but she paid them no mind. Instead she slowly grabbed Naruto's hand and held them with her own.

"N…Naruto?" Korra crackled trying to get the boy's attention.

The shinobi in training didn't respond, as he still kept his face pointed to the ground.

"Naruto?" Korra tried again this time with a clearer tone. "Did anyone ever hug you?" Korra asked with tears still running with no signs of stopping.

"No" Naruto slowly raised his head the mask that he had created and hid behind for nearly a year was beyond creaked but broken wide open. He let out a years' worth of pint up sorrow and anguish with a rivers worth of water falling from his eyes. "B….but I always wanted some to!"

Korra knew what to do and she did it in a heartbeat. She placed Naruto's hands back on her shoulders as she reached her's all the way down his back. She pushed Naruto forward until she felt his chest pressed up against her's . Resting her head on one of Naruto's shoulders Korra felt Naruto's back rumble as he tried to get something out of his throat."

"K…orra!" He cried out in the girls ear "Will you be my friend?" he tried to hold his breath but couldn't do to hyperventilation from his anxiety.

"YES!" Korra yelled as loud as she could making sure that whoever was listening that they knew that Naruto Uzumaki had someone that cared about him even if it was just an eight year old girl he just met.

.


End file.
